Oakkits Quest
by TwilightfeatherOfThunderclan
Summary: Oakkit was born to Birchclan, she was strong. But, soon she is serperated from her family. Her mother was killed by her father, and Birchclan threw her out with her brother, Blackkit. There she recieves a chilling prophocey.
1. Chapter 1

**Dustyfoot stared across the land of battling cats. Some aimed for the neck while others tried to defend their companions. Dustyfoot was a new warrior, but that didn't stop her from fighting well. **

**She was in Birchclan. The other three other clans were Lakeclan, Flashclan, and Cliffclan. Dustyfoot had to agree Lakeclan were tearing through their own cats faster than she ate mice. **

**Even though even she knew that wasn't true, thats just the theory. She honestly thought Lakeclan was stronger. It wasn't Lakeclan, but Birchclan who was losing warriors fast. **

**Why you ask? Lakeclan. Each moon Lakeclan got greedier and greedier with what they had, and they took it all out on Birchclan. **

**One reason she couldn't fight back, was she had a secret crush in Lakeclan. Her mother was Birchclan leader, and Dustyfoot knew she could never betray her own mother. When she thought of that, her heart ached.**

**Not only for her crush, but her mom. How would she feel? How would her crush feel? Then her crush came into mind. The handsome blazing orange tom liked her also.. Thats how you'd explain them meeting every night. **

**Fighting his clanmates was like taking one of her mothers lives. That hurt, a lot. Though Dustyfoot really wanted to join her crush, Blazingfur, she could never leave the clan. And relationships that went down that road never succeeded. Dustyfoot gasped and her heart cracked. Blazingfur was attacking Dovestar, her mother, her own flesh and blood. ****_What do i do?!_**** Dustyfoot thinks frantically. She was running out of time.**

**Blazingfur was a very powerful cat. Powerful enough to take all her mothers lives. She wailed and leapt at Blazingfur and knocked him over and whispered in his ear, "That's my mother!" He looked at her in supprise then nodded. "Sorry, Dustyfoot." She nodded and kicked him away and he had a hurt look in his eyes.**

**_I'm so sorry!_**** She thought her eyes blazing with grief. Blazingfur seemed to understand and he nodded curtly. Dustyfoot turned back only to see the worst thing ever, her mother lying on the ground, her eyes closed. The worst part was... She wasn't breathing. That broke Dustyfoot's heart.**

**Blazefur had taken her 5th life, now she was on her sixth. She had nine lives. Dustyfoot beamed with fury. Why, of all cats, did Blazingfur have to be the one. She still beamed with fury. Her love had killed her mother. Even though she has nine lives. What if she didn't? Dustyfoot sighed. She had to face the fact they were in different clans. This would never work out****.**

**Maybe she could convince Blazingfur to join Birchclan. But Blazingfur always talked about Birchclan at gatherings. He said they were weak and foolish. Also that they had no chance of survival. Frankly, it was quite insulting. More the reason because he talked to other clans. **

**Calling Birchclan useless to the other clans was like saying he hated her and never wanted to talk to her ever again. She growled. Then Dustyfoot spotted Blazingfur among the throng of fighting cats. And she barreled into him. Blazingfur yowled into suprised and clawed her neck, then he realized it was her. "Dustyfoot! No!" He yowled and pressed his muzzle into her fur as she bled into the grass...**


	2. More and More Bad News

**Blazingfur stared at his mate as she bled onto the grass. It was too soon. And it was his fault. His murderous clan had come to this. Killing his one and only. In cold blood. She would never see her family again. He felt so bad... he just murdered his own mate. **

**She wailed in pain. The worst part was all the cats had gathered around speechless with shock. He gulped and yowled, "This is what happens when you mess with Lakeclan." He looked at Dustyfoots barely moving side.**

**"Cats die. Next time think twice when you challenge us." He growled and faced Dovestar. Her face was hot with rage. He stared at her. The she bowed her head and whispered. "I hope you're happy. She had your kits. There in our nursery. Well all fight to the death to keep them." She looked up her eyes blazing with cold fury.**

**"Birchclan retreat! Mousefootl! Shadetail! Get Dustyfoots body." She glared at Blazingfur and snarled. "Birchclan if you see this cat put one paw across the border, kill him. Kill him when spotted." She turned back to him then cast a sad look at Mousefoot and Shadetail, who were carrying Dustyfoots body. She murmured softly. **

**"You were too young my daughter. I hope to see you in my dreams..." With that she padded away. Guilt washed over him like a wave. Blazingfur sighed and looks around. This was his fault and his only. **

**Oakkit POV  
Oakkit gazed across the nursery. Her mother was forced into battle and she wasn't back yet. What confused Oakkit the most was that all of the clan was back.****_ I wonder what-_**** Why did she hears yowls? Not only of terror. But of pure grief. **

**She stiffened when she picked out the loudest shreek of all. "Dustyfoot! No!" The mention of her mothers name rang through her head. Why were they all sad? Hadn't they won? Oakkit saw her brother and her sister, but of course her other brother was sleeping. **

**Her other brother and sister were scared their ears were pricked and their faces had a look of pure horror. They shot a glance at Oakkit and she stared back. She shook her head in disbelief. She slowly slunk out of the den and stared in shock. There her mother lay.**

**Her pelt matted in blood. Dust caked her pelt. Her glazed eyes made her shiver. Her brother, Blackkit poked his head out, his eyes filled with shock and sadness. "No!" He screeched. Oakkit raced over to her fallen mother and nuzzled her fur. **

**"Please wake up.. WAKE UP!"She shreeked. She looked up and saw Dovestar glaring at them.****_ What did we do now..._**** Dovestar flicked her tail and three warriors padded over. It was Owlscar, Splashfeather, and Birchnose. they spoke to her and padded over. "Pick a clan." Birchnose growled. ****_W-what does she mean..._**** "Lakeclan, or Birchclan?"**


End file.
